<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's Knot Funny by MALLR4TS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809758">That's Knot Funny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS'>MALLR4TS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Accidental Knotting, Chapter 3: Clemens Point (Red Dead Redemption 2), F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Hickeys, Knotting, Making Out, Mating, Mating Bond, Predator/Prey, Smut, Teasing, a/b/o dynamics, mating glands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet night in camp, a little bit of whiskey, and some playful teasing; the perfect setting to literally get yourself tangled up with Micah Bell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Micah Bell/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That's Knot Funny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I told myself I wouldn't get into a/b/o, but every day, I find myself enjoying it a little bit more... I can enjoy a bit of a/b/o, as a treat</p><p> </p><p>Tumblr is @MALLR4TS</p><p>please feed me with kudos xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Clemens Point is quiet tonight, only the sound of crickets chirping and the fire crackling fills your ears, or it did, up until another person decided to join you at the scout campfire. Micah's had a bit to drink, you can smell the liquor on his breath, not that he doesn't almost always have a soft scent of whiskey to him. He's being his usual self, a pest, making small talk and quite clearly attempting to get to know you.<br/>
<br/>
This is Micah, after all, meaning he's probably after something - a favour? maybe he's scouting for your weaknesses, seeing as he enjoys picking on others? He's still nattering away, going on about what you missed back in Blackwater, seeing as you were accompanying Arthur and Hosea when everything took yet another turn for the worse.<br/>
<br/>
Soon, Micah offers you a swig from his flask. Happily accepting it, you take a fair gulp, scrunching your face up at that feeling in the back of your throat as you pass it back over to Micah. "You a little too soft for whiskey, huh?" Micah comments.<br/>
<br/>
"Liquor is liquor," you say with a shrug. If it gets the job done, then you'll tolerate it.<br/>
<br/>
"Hm, I like that," Micah nods, "that's a good mindset to have."<br/>
<br/>
"Is that a compliment?" you question with a raised brow.<br/>
<br/>
"It might be," Micah shrugs, stretching as he talks, and then resting his elbows on the log behind him.<br/>
<br/>
"Well, I'm gonna take it as one," you decide. For whatever reason, you're somewhat eager for the seal of approval off Micah, mostly because you know that if you're on his good side, it means he's less likely to target you; and from what you've seen, you don't fancy being targeted by Micah. "I didn't know you were one for compliments," you decide to comment, curious to see if there's a loose brick in his raised walls.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, I am, but on the right occasion."<br/>
<br/>
"The right occasion?" you question.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, you know, when the time is right. I ain't a fan of folk who throw them about, takes the meaning away."<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, I see. So, a compliment off you must be real special then, huh?"<br/>
<br/>
"Real special, indeed," Micah nods in agreement, flashing you a look that you assume is meant to be flirtatious, but everything about him seems so suspicious.<br/>
<br/>
"Surely you've got somebody special that you throw them out to on the regular though?"<br/>
<br/>
"Me?" Micah questions with a raised brow, "No, no. I ain't one for attachments," he laughs. That's no surprise. You've never seen Micah in the company of others, he's never brought anybody back to camp, nor attempted to talk to anybody when you've seen him out at the Saloon. Micah keeps to himself, a lone wolf, of sorts.<br/>
<br/>
"And why's that?"<br/>
<br/>
"Makes a fella weak."<br/>
<br/>
It's a blunt answer, but it fits him perfectly. No doubt, this is a mindset that has been pushed onto him from birth, and things like that are hard to break. But still, you're curious to see how Micah truly feels about it, so you continue to hack at his walls, hoping something will eventually give. "Or maybe you just ain't found somebody that will take you in?"<br/>
<br/>
"What're you playing at?" Micah scoffs, glaring at you from across the campfire.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm just saying," you shrug, "you don't seem like you've had anybody around for a while, maybe ever? and you don't smell like you've mated recently."<br/>
<br/>
"Mated?" Micah repeats, almost as if he's forgotten what the word means.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, you know, when a man and a woman lo-"<br/>
<br/>
"-I know what mating is, doll," Micah rolls his eyes at you, taking another sip from his flash. He licks his lips afterwards, and you notice the flash of his fangs, along with that look in his eye, the one where his pupils are turning thin, predator-like; that word must have sparked something inside him. "Why are you even askin', huh?" Micah questions as he moves his eyes back over to meet yours.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm just being nosey," you reply with a grin.<br/>
<br/>
"Well, quit it. It ain't your business," Micah scoffs yet again, his eyes trailing to the campfire. He's softly frowning now; clearly, something must have got to him, and you wonder what else you can draw from this conversation?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"That must be real tough, huh? going for so long without fillin' another person up?"<br/>
<br/>
Micah's head snaps up at your bold comment. His mouth opens, but he quickly shuts it, and you can tell he's running through an array of responses in mind. But Micah isn't quick enough, so you irritate him even more with another bold comment.<br/>
<br/>
"I knew it," you softly laugh. "Has poor Micah Bell not mated in a while?"<br/>
<br/>
"Now, that's not funny," Micah growls.<br/>
<br/>
"That's <em>knot</em> funny," you correct him, laughing at your own joke. Your plan of getting him on your side isn't working so well, is it? but it's so hard not to antagonize him, especially when you've stumbled across a gold mine!<br/>
<br/>
"You should watch that mouth of yours, girl," Micah threatens. He places his hands on the floor, as if he's about to push himself up and walk away, but decides against it, leaving his palms firmly pressed to the earth, awaiting your reply.<br/>
<br/>
"Else what?"<br/>
<br/>
"Keep pushin', and you'll find out," Micah confidently replies. "And from that scent you're lettin' off, I'd say you've brought this up for a reason, ain't that right?"<br/>
<br/>
You tilt your head in confusion at Micah's comment, sniffing at the air; sure, you're letting off a light scent, something soft and sweet, your usual aroma, but Micah seems to be sensing much more. He's grinning as you continue to sniff the air, but the smell of the blonde man hits your nose heavily as he shuffles to your side of the campfire.<br/>
<br/>
Micah's studying you, flaring his nostrils, eyeing you up like a piece of meat. He eventually lets out a long chuckle, grinning from ear to ear as he relaxes against the log you're leaning against. "Somethin' tells me you ain't mated in a while either," Micah comments.<br/>
<br/>
"Your nose is lying to you, Micah," you scoff. Hell, maybe he is right, but you're not going to admit that, especially since you know Micah will find a way to turn this conversation on you - and it seems he already has.<br/>
<br/>
"If that's what you want to believe, then I ain't gonna try and change your mind," Micah shrugs, "but we both know I'm right."<br/>
<br/>
Ah, he's got you there. How are you meant to get out of this? if you walk away, then Micah will know he's right. If you continue to protest and deny his claim, then he'll also eventually realize that he's definitely right. You're caught up in your train of thought, staring out into the darkness of the camp; you didn't even realize you'd zoned out until Micah clicks his tongue to get your attention.<br/>
<br/>
"I knew it," Micah comments. "But don't worry, darlin', that ain't a bad thing."<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, because you'd know," you bite back.</p><p>"I would," Micah confirms, brushing your insult off like it's nothing. "But from the way you smell, I'd say it's been far too long, hasn't it?"<br/>
<br/>
You don't reply, scowling at the older man instead, making him laugh even more. Micah shifts his weight, rotating his body to face you and scooting a little closer, his legs pressed against yours. His large paw finds your thigh, the minor contact making your head spin; Micah's right, it has been far too long.<br/>
<br/>
"Don't you worry, sugar pie, I know what it's like," Micah says in a sympathetic voice, kneading at your thigh, watching the way you hold your breath as he trails up towards your crotch.<br/>
<br/>
"It is real tough, isn't it? going for so long without havin' anybody to fill you up," Micah continues with his mocking tone of voice. Part of you wants to swat him away, telling him to back off; you're not an easy prey, you won't just spread your legs for anybody, especially somebody with so many red flags. But the other part of you wants to cast your morals aside, just for tonight, and find pleasure in whatever Micah may be hiding under his clothes, which you doubt is much, but it's better than nothing.<br/>
<br/>
Micah moves his head against yours, tucking your hair behind your ear with his spare hand so he can speak directly into it. His tone is low and husk, a growl, and quiet enough as to not disturb any of the other sleeping camp members. "How's about we help each other out, hm? I'll make sure it's worth your while," Micah offers, his hand pressed just below your crotch.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
You don't need him to ask twice, turning your head to face him, and pressing your lips on his. He chuckles as you kiss him, trailing off into pleasant hums as he licks and nips at your lips, his hand finally pressing against you. Damn you for wearing pants tonight, things would be so much easier in a skirt; your jeans are slightly too thick to get the right kind of satisfaction, and Micah quickly picks up on this, ordering you to get yourself comfortable.<br/>
<br/>
You pull your pants down to your thighs; you did plan on removing them fully, but Micah's pressing his hand on your almost bare cunt, making you jolt in shock from the sudden sensation of satisfaction. It's been so long, too long, and you already feel yourself slipping into a whimpering mess from the minor contact. Micah rubs his fingers over your clothed clit in small circles, enjoying the sounds you make against his lips as he kisses you again.<br/>
<br/>
He's taking his time, toying with your clit as he continues making out with you; tongues are introduced, sharing the taste of whiskey that's still lingering in his mouth, and you have to break the kiss to protest his teasing. "Mhm, I can't fault you for being impatient," Micah laughs. He tugs at your undergarments, helping you pull them down to your thighs.<br/>
<br/>
You spread your legs as much as you can, and it's just enough for Micah to weave his hand between your thighs and continue where he left off. He takes his hat off, placing it on the log behind you, and dips his head down against your neck. Micah slips a finger into you, and at the same time, he bites down on your neck, kissing and nipping at your skin, curling the finger inside you as he begins searching for that spot.<br/>
<br/>
Micah knows he's found it the second you let out a yelp; he brushes over it, back and forth, rutting his finger into you as he continues to nibble along your neck. He finds your mating glands and bites down, not enough to claim you as his own, but he's quite clearly threatening to. You whimper his name, and he chuckles as he continues nipping at you, leaving a hickey over that space; in some ways, he has claimed you, but it's your choice, seeing as you can just cover the hickey up over the next few days.<br/>
<br/>
Another finger slides into you. Micah's scissoring you, working you open, getting you ready for his cock. His other hand reaches up to tug at your chin, forcing your head to turn so he can crash his lips against yours. You're already a flustered mess, but you become more and more debauched as Micah continues to toy with you; he's practically playing with his food, knowing you're ready to take him, but he's not giving in to both his and your urges just yet.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Finally, Micah's kind enough to slip his fingers from you and remove his lips off yours, mostly because you're getting loud and eager, practically calling out for somebody, anybody to come over and finish the job, seeing as Micah is taking his sweet time. Micah looks at you hungrily, his eyes locking onto yours, and he watches with a grin as he brings his fingers up to your lips; you wrap your lips around them without him even asking, enjoying your sweet and unusual taste in your own mouth. He growls, soaking up the sight of you licking your own juices off his fingers, slipping them out of your mouth with a '<em>pop!</em>'<br/>
<br/>
Micah pulls your head against his, kissing you once more, and is practically begging you to glide your tongue against his. You share your taste with him, enjoying open mouth kisses. Micah's eager, letting out soft whimpers between kisses; this is too much for him, you're too much for him, he needs to be inside you right now, especially now he's got your taste on his lips.<br/>
<br/>
"Bend over the log," Micah orders as he breaks the kiss. You don't want to deny him, nor yourself, so you shuffle up onto your knees and position yourself over the log. You watch over your shoulder as Micah scrambles to his knees and begins unzipping his pants, letting out a groan as he pumps his length a few times, smearing his pre-cum over his cock to help side into you. He gives your ass a playful spank when you wiggle it at him, "so impatient," Micah comments, shaking his head and tutting you.<br/>
<br/>
Micah lines himself up. He slicks his cock over your folds a few times, enjoying the way you push back eagerly against him, so desperate to be full. Eventually, Micah slips in, letting out a long sigh as he pushes himself deep to the brim. His hands grip onto your hips, a little too tight for your liking, but you're enjoying how eager and hungry he is for you. So needy.<br/>
<br/>
"Hellfire," Micah mutters as he slowly pumps himself inside you, soaking up the sound of skin against skin. He doesn't tease you for much longer, speeding up his pace and finding the perfect rhythm. "Shit, I think you were made for my cock," Micah comments, as if that's meant to be a compliment? you roll your eyes, and Micah lets out a sudden, sharp exhale as you push yourself back onto him.<br/>
<br/>
Micah stops his thrusts, and watches with blown pupils as you fuck yourself on his cock. He lets out a string of whimpers which then turn into words of praise, "that's it, good girl," and "shit, you really know what you're doing, don't you?"<br/>
<br/>
The grip on your hips tightens, and Micah begins meeting your thrusts halfway, gawking at how much you're clearly enjoying this surprise mating session with him. He's filling, stretching you <em>oh-so-perfectly,</em> and fucks at the right pace, slowly drawing your orgasm out. Micah's enjoying the sight of you resting over the log, legs spread for him, moaning and groaning as he continues to fuck you; but Micah wants more, he needs more, he needs to fully be in control here, so he pulls you up by the scruff of your neck, and repositions you so you're lying down on the floor, face pressed against the dirt.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Micah's cock doesn't slip out as he moves you, and you feel him move his knees to either side of your thighs, slamming down into you, going deeper than you've ever imagined. He lets out a satisfied moan, followed by a growl once he moves your hands behind your back, propping himself up with one hand, whilst the other holds your wrists together. You're pressed beneath him, sandwiched between the earth, and a man that you never thought you'd end up mating with.<br/>
<br/>
You attempt to break from Micah's grasp, needing to touch yourself, but Micah tightens his grip on your wrists. "Nu-uh, not so fast, sweetheart," he chuckles. He knows what you want, but he's going to be the one who gets to decide when you cum, if you do, that is.<br/>
<br/>
"Micah," you groan his name, but your protesting is cut short as Micah nips at your mating glands again. For whatever reason, you turn your head, practically offering yourself to him. He lifts his head up to enjoy the sight, letting out a laugh before kissing your neck.<br/>
<br/>
"You offerin' yourself to me?" Micah questions.<br/>
<br/>
"N-no... I just, I don't know!"<br/>
<br/>
"I need a firm answer, doll."<br/>
<br/>
"I don't know," you repeat, whining between your words as Micah continues to fuck you.<br/>
<br/>
"That's alright, I ain't one for commitments," he shrugs, "and don't you worry, I won't be knotting you either."<br/>
<br/>
Oh, how kind of him. At least you'll be able to lie alone in bed tonight, questioning your life decisions, and reminding yourself that Micah isn't the most fitting partner, although he's definitely more than enough to satisfy your cravings.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>The sound of Micah grunting brings you back to your current situation, and you can feel his cock threatening to swell up inside you - he's close. "Alright, go on, touch yourself," Micah orders, letting go of your arms. You weave one down between your legs, and despite the sightly uncomfortable position, it's enough to begin building your orgasm.<br/>
<br/>
You rub your clit as Micah continues fucking you. He nibbles at your gland once more, it's agony! you're tempted to just say '<em>fuck it</em>' and beg him to claim you, he practically has with all the other marks on your neck, and his obvious scent that you're now soaked in. Micah lets out a growl as he moves his head to the curve of your neck, "come on," he mutters against your skin, "ladies first."<br/>
<br/>
How kind. A few seconds later and you're cumming, mewling beneath him, your cheek still pressed to the dirt. Micah lets out a desperate sound, a sound that you didn't think Micah was capable of making, and begins spilling himself into you. He's struggling to keep himself propped up, his arms shaking, threatening to collapse and squish you. Micah lets out a choked moan as he finds the strength to push himself up, and attempts to pull his cock from you.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
He's stuck. Of course, he's stuck.</p><p> </p><p>Micah got a little too cosy whilst filling you up, and now he's swollen, stuck in place for however many hours it'll be. He gives his length another tug, and you attempt to swat him, letting out a yelp from the pain. "Micah," you grumble, "so much for that promise, huh?" you prod at him.<br/>
<br/>
"Shit," he sighs, "this wasn't meant to happen," Micah pouts.<br/>
<br/>
"Well... at least the sex was good," you say with a shrug, attempting to see the positives in this situation.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh?" Micah asks with a flirtatious tone, "you enjoyed yourself, sweetheart?" he questions, dipping his head down to begin licking and kissing over the marks he's left, attempting to ease your pain.<br/>
<br/>
You push his head away, "I did, but now ain't the time to fuss me. We're... we're in camp..." you suddenly realize. Somebody could have seen you, somebody could have heard you; anybody could have wandered over and scolded you two for making such a mess in the middle of the night, or joined in, depending on who it is.<br/>
<br/>
"We are," Micah nods, "that a problem?" he playfully asks.<br/>
<br/>
You roll your eyes, what a flirt. "Come on," you say as you begin your long and embarrassing walk of shame.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Thank the heavens that the camp is silent tonight, and thank the heavens that whoever is on guard duty isn't nearby, else they'd be met with the sight of you and Micah awkwardly shuffling over to your enclosed tent, followed by the sounds of you two bickering as you attempt to get comfortable in bed.<br/>
<br/>
Micah's a nuisance, isn't he? he's giggling throughout all of this, making small comments like "who would have guessed you'd end up with me?" and "you're real cosy, you know that? I'm glad we had this little encounter."<br/>
<br/>
Micah finally stops his flirtatious prodding as he settles down in bed. He wraps an arm around your waist, the other weaving beneath your head, his legs tangled up with yours, and of course, his cock is still swollen inside you. Your eyes fall shut, and you're about to fall asleep, but Micah just has to speak up again.<br/>
<br/>
"You know it's obvious, right?" he comments.<br/>
<br/>
"What's obvious?" you ask.<br/>
<br/>
"Don't play dumb, darlin'. You know what I mean," Micah replies. He shuffles up onto his elbow, and dips his head down to kiss along your neck, whilst his other hand gives your hip a squeeze, reminding you that he's knotted you, as if you've somehow forgotten.<br/>
<br/>
You tilt your head, allowing Micah to finally fuss you. This is the closets you're going to get to an apology, having Micah kiss and lick at the bruises he's inflicted. If the sight of Micah leaving your tent tomorrow isn't enough to inform everyone that he's bound to you, then his heavy scent mixed with yours will be, and you can see the disapproving looks now. The whole camp is going to be looking at you funny, questioning why you've decided to pair up with Micah, followed by scolding you for your awful life choices.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
That's what you get for mating with Micah Bell.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>